malazanfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ben Adaephon Delat
Ben Adaephon Delat, auch bekannt als der Schnelle Ben, war der Truppmagier des 9. Trupps der Brückenverbrenner. Elster bezeichnete ihn als das Gehirn des Trupps.Die Gärten des Mondes, Kapitel 3, Seite 127 Er stammte aus dem Reich der Sieben Städte. Ben wurde als dunkelhäutig, groß, hager, mit einem schmalen Gesicht beschrieben und hatte lange, fast feminine Hände. Er sprach mit dem harschen Dialekt der Sieben Städte. Mit Kalam Mekhar verband ihn eine langjährige Freundschaft. Die beiden arbeiteten oft zusammen. Er war möglicherweise der Autor des Gedichts Azath, welcher mit Adaephon angegeben war.Die Gärten des Mondes, Kapitel 24, Seite 760 Geschichte Ben wurde im Reich der Sieben Städte geboren und wuchs vermutlich in Aren auf. Er war eine Zeit lang ein Mitglied des Schattenkultes und ein Hohemagier von Rashan. Zusammen mit Cotillion war er an der Zerstörung des Kultes beteiligt. Es ist aber unklar wann genau diese Ereignisse stattfanden. Später verließ er den Kult und verbrannte seine Hohepriesterrobe. Er war ein Mitglied des Magierzirkels eines der sieben heiligen Beschützer, Falah'd genannt. Im Zuge der Eroberung des Reichs der Sieben Städte durch das Malazanische Imperium kam es zu einem Aufstand, welcher in Aren seinen Ursprung hatte. Die Malazaner schlugen zurück und belagerten den aufständischen Falah'd und seine Anhänger, die sich in eine befestigte Stadt zurückgezogen hatten. Nach der Eroberung der Stadt durch die Malazaner und dem Tod des Falah'ds floh er zusammen mit dem anderen 11 Mitgliedern des Zirkels durch das Pan'potsum Ödland und durch die Heilige Wüste Raraku. Dabei starben die Mitglieder des Zirkels einer nach dem anderen und Ben nahm ihre Seelen mittels Seelenwanderung in sich auf, um seine Macht zu steigern. Er wurde dabei von Elster und der 7. Kompanie, bestehend aus Rekruten, verfolgt. Sie wurde von einem Einheimischen geführt, Kalam Mekhar. Diese Verfolgungsjagd führte zur Gründung der Brückenverbrennern. Der Weg durch die Raraku und die Strapazen veränderten die Soldaten. Es war als hätte die Raraku die Brücken zu ihrer Vergangenheit verbrannt. Die Einheit konnte Ben nach der Durchquerung der Wüste stellen. Elster war schon längere Zeit darüber im Klaren gewesen, dass Kalam und Ben zusammengearbeitet hatten. Kalam und Ben waren von den Soldaten so beeindruckt, das sie den Brückenverbrennern betreten wollten, was Elster und die anderen Soldaten akzeptiertenDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 8. Die Gärten des Mondes ] Ben war mit den anderen Brückenverbrennern Teil von Dujeks Zweiter Armee und arbeitete in den Tunneln unter Fahl. Er war einer der wenigen Überlebenden der Tunneleinstürze in Folge der Schlacht von Fahl. Der Magier hatte zuvor mit Locke einen Handel abgeschlossen und kam deswegen mit Elster, Leida und Kalam zum dritten Hügel. Dort transferierte er Lockes Seele aus dessen zerstörtem Körper in eine Puppe und vertraute sie Flickenseel anDie Gärten des Mondes, Kapitel 2, Seite 98. Er und Kalam versuchten nach dem Ende der Belagerung Elster davon zu überzeugen, dass jemand in der Hauptstadt die Brückenverbenner tot sehen wollte.Die Gärten des Mondes, Kapitel 3, Seite 125 Es war seine Aufgabe Locke unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er nahm mit dem Rest des 9. Trupps am Einsatz in Darujhistan teil. ] Der Schnelle Ben traf Locke am Sparren der Andii in den Tiefen des Chaos-Gewirrs. Locke erzählte ihm vom Angriff des Schattenhundes Giar. Im Laufe der Gesprächs erkannte der Schnelle ben das Locke entgültig wahnsinnig geworden war und das man sich um ihn kümmern musste.Die Gärten des Mondes, Kapitel 8, Seite 296-301 Er sollte zusammen mit Leida und Kalam Kontakt mit der Assassinengilde der Stadt aufnehmen. Da er erkannt hatte das Locke zu gefährlich geworden reiste er ihn in die Schattensphäre und schloß einen Handel mit Schattenthron ab um Locke zu beseitigen. Er konnte gerade noch entkommen als Schattenthron ihn erkannte. Zurück in seinem Körper bei Kalam fand Leida die beiden und Informierte sie über das Phoenix als einen möglichen Treffpunkt von Assassinen. Ben erkannte das sie vom Seil besessen war.Die Gärten des Mondes, Kapitel 12 ] Kalam und Ben fanden Rallick Nom Im Phoenix und beschatteten ihn. Er führte sie in einen Hinterhalt der Gilde, wobei allerdings die beiden und die Assassinen von Rakes Nachtjägern angegriffen wurden. Kalam und Ben konnten entkommen, aber Ben musste einen Dämonen namens Tautropfen freilassen um ihren Rückzug zu decken. Tautropfen wurde von Rake persönlich getötet.Die Gärten des Mondes, Kapitel 13 Später ließ er die Falle für Locke zuschnappen indem er ihn bewegungsunfähig machte, indem er seine Fäden durchtrennte, sodass er nicht vor den Schattenhunden fliehen konnten. Diese töteten zerrissen die Puppe.Die Gärten des Mondes, Kapitel 15. Als der 9. Trupp bei Lady Simtal Wache stand ergriff der Jaghut Raest Besitz vom Magier Mammot. Der Schnelle Ben und die Hexe Derudan bekämpften ihn, waren ihm aber unterlegen obwohl Ben sieben Gewirre entfesselte. Igel griff den Jaghut schließlich mit Moranth-Munition an und verletzte ihn schwer. Sie wurden Zeuge wie ein Azath Haus auf dem Anwesen entstand und den Jaghut gefangen nahmDie Gärten des Mondes, Kapitel 22. Er kehrte mit Elster zu Einarms Heer zurück.Die Gärten des Mondes, Epilog Das Reich der Sieben Städte ] Kalam, Fiedler, Apsalar und Crokus reisten ins Reich der Sieben Städte, um von dort nach Quon Tali weiter zu reisen. Neben ihrem Ziel Apsalar nach Hause zu bringen, planten der Assassine und der Sappeur Imperatrix Laseen zu töten, möglicherweise mit Hilfe der jungen Frau. Der Schnelle Ben war in ihre Pläne mit einbezogen worden, und hatte sie mit Informationen und einigen "rasierten Knöcheln im Loch" ausgestattet. Für den Fall, dass das Reich aufgrund der nahenden Wirbelwind-Rebellion unpassierbar sein würde, riet er ihnen nach dem Azath-Haus Tremorlor zu suchen, welches im Herzen der Raraku lag. Von dort aus sollte es möglich sein, dass Totenhaus in Malaz, ein weiteres Azath-Haus, zu erreichen. Kalam nutzte später einen der verzauberten Steine die ihm der Schnelle Ben gegeben hatte, um ein Portal ins Imperiale Gewirr zu öffnen, welches für mehrere Stunden offen blieb. Im Bann der Wüste An Bord der Lumpenpfropf benutzte Kalam den zweiten Stein um Ben zu kontaktieren. Er war erschrocken davon zu hören, dass Fiedler tatsächlich nach Tremorlor suchte, da er es für unwahrscheinlich gehalten hatte, dass sie auf diesem Weg erfolgreich sein würden. Es gelang ihm festzustellen, dass jemand alle Menschen an Bord des Schiffes mit Mockra manipulierte, doch den Grund dafür konnte er nicht feststellen. Kalam erfuhr von ihm, dass der Krieg gegen die Pannionische Domäne nicht besonders gut lief, bevor der Kontakt endgültig abbrachIm Bann der Wüste, Kapitel 9, Seite 398-403. Die eisige Zeit ] Nach ihrer Rückkehr aus Darujhistan war Ben dem Stab von Elster, welcher nun der Stellvertretende Oberbefehlshaber von Einarms Heer war, in Fahl zugeteilt worden. Er hatte sich in den nächsten Wochen um die Verwaltung und Bürokratie der Stadt gekümmert, so etwa um Zölle und Abgaben. Die Brückenverbrenner, welche die Zölle eintrieben und Schmuggler verhafteten, hatte er mit verzauberten Kieselsteinen, Spürer wie er sie nannte, ausgestattet, um verdächtige Händler zu überwachen. Als einer von seinen Spürern verschwand brach er auf um bei Tippa und Blend deswegen nachzusehen. Er musste feststellen, dass Tippa verzauberte Armringe gekauft und angelegt hatte, welche Treach geweiht waren, und Blend den Stein einem Künstler zugesteckt hatte, Er suchte den Spürer mit seinem Geist, und fand sich im Gewirr des Verkrüppelten Gottes wieder, welcher den Stein hatte. Er erkannte, dass dieser an Brand selbst gekettet worden war um seine Macht zu versiegeln, er aber die Göttin infiziert hatte. Der Angekettete wollte mit dem Schnellen Ben einen Handel abschließen, dieser griff ihn aber überraschend an und versuchte mit dem Spürer zu entkommen. Diese Flucht wäre aber beinahe gescheitert, aber ein Diener Brands rettete den Magier indem er ihn unter die Erde zog. Er fand sich im Inneren von Brand, oder ihrem Gesicht, wieder, und der sterbende Diener der Göttin bat ihn sie zu retten. Wenn man die Infektion des Verkrüppelten Gottes nicht stoppen würde, würde Brand in wenigen Jahrzehnten sterben, und das Leben auf der Welt mit ihr. Der schockierte Magier stimmte zu, bevor er zu seinem Körper zurückkehrteDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 2. ]Der Schnelle Ben suchte Hilfe um einen Weg zu finden Brand zu retten. Von der ältesten Tennes-Hexe, welche nahe Fahl lebte, erhielt er Hinweise, auch wenn er nicht alle verstand, un ließ ihr einen seiner Kieselsteine da, um sie zu Hilfe rufen zu können. Die ganze Angelegenheit sorgte bei ihm für schlechte Laune, die auch seinen Kameraden auffiel. Er begleitete später Hauptmann Paran, Fäustel und Spindel in Bruths Lager. Auf Befehl Elsters nutzte er seine magischen Fähigkeiten um festzustellen, was mit Paran nicht stimmte, und stellte fest, dass etwas Wildes in seinem Blut war, das Blut eines Schattenhundes wie sich herausstellteDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 4. Ben und Fäustel kamen zu dem Schluss, dass Paran dabei war aufzusteigen, sich aber dagegen wehrte, was für seine Krankheit verantwortlich war. Elster gab ihnen den Befahl Paran falls notwendig einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung zu geben. Als sie über Silberfuchs sprachen, verschwieg der Schnelle Ben seinen Verdacht, dass Nachtfrost mehr war als nur eine sterbliche Magierin, da ihr Name in der Geschichte vieler Konflikte in den letzten Jahrtausenden aufgetaucht warDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 5, Seite 215-218. Nachdem Hauptmann Paran verschwunden war machte sich Ben auf die Suche nach ihm, und fand ihn mitten in einer erneuten Streit um Silberfuchs, mit Kallor und Anomander Rake auf der einen, und Elster, Caladan Bruth und Korlat auf der anderen Seite. Burths Kartentisch mit der Karte des Herrn der Drachenkarten auf der Unterseite schwebte in der Luft. Es gelang ihm die Situation zu entschärfen und den Tisch zu Boden zu bringen, bevor er zu Elster und Paran zurückkehrte. Nachdem er Kallor, der ihn gereizt hatte, in ein Loch hatte fallen lassen, entschied er sich besser schnell zu verschwinden. Während die anderen Brückenverbrenner danach zu den Weißgesicht-Barghast aufbrachen musste Ben vorerst im Lager bleiben, da man noch immer versuchte mit den Verteidigern von Capustan Kontakt aufzunehmen. Elster war aufgefallen, dass er sich große Sorgen machteDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 5. Die Anführer der Grauen Schwerter anworteten schließlich auf Bens Köder, wobei er sie nur als gewöhnliche Söldner einschätzte, was ein Irrtum war. ] Ben benutzte für seine Rückkehr zu den Brückenverbrennern das Gewirr des Vermummten, welches vom Gift des Verkrüppelten Gottes bedrängt wurde. Dort fand er die Stockschlinge Talamandas, welcher früher ein Schamane der Weißgesicht-Barghast gewesen war, und nun versuchte zu den Clans zurück zu kehren und sie zu warnen. Er war von den Schutzzaubern seines Grabes wieder eingefangen worden, aber Ben gelang es diese zu brechenDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 8, Seite 442-447. Die Infektion des Verkrüppelten Gottes verlangsamt seine weitere Reise, weshalb Paran ohne ihn aufbrach und Fahrigs Trupp zurück ließ um auf dem Magier zu wartenDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 11, Seite 356-358. Auf ihrem Fußmarsch zum Lager der Barghast wurde Ben von Geistern in deren Gewirr gezogen, wo er auf Talamandas und die Geister der alten Barghast traf. Die Stockschlinge bat ihn ihnen dabei zu helfen mit ihren Nachfahren Kontakt aufzunehmen, da die Gründergeistern in Capustan gefunden worden waren und befreit werden mussten. Im Gegenzug verlangte der Magier, dass die Geister Fäustel dabei halfen Trotter zu retten, welcher bei seinem Duell um die Führung der Weißgesichter schwer verletzt worden war. Es gelang Ben nach seiner Ankunft im Lager Humbrall Taur und die anderen Anführer davon zu überzeugen vereint nach Capustan zu marschierenDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 11. Magie ] Als Ergebnis von Seelenwanderung hatte er Zugang zu mindestens 12 verschiedenen Gewirren. Er hatte die Seelen der anderen Mitglieder des Magierzirkels in dem er ursprünglich diente in sich aufgenommen. Er konnte aber nur auf maximal sieben auf einmal zugreifen. Zu seinen Gewirren gehörten * Aral Gamelon * Denul * D'riss * Feners Gewirr * Gewirr des Vermummten * Imperiales Gewirr * Meanas * Rashan * Ruse * Serc * Telas * Tennes * Thyr Fankunst Gallerie Spoilerfreie Bilder= Quick ben by luztheren.jpg|Der Schnelle Ben von Luztheren quick ben by pixx 73.png|Der Schnelle Ben von Jirí Dvorský Threads of Magic, Threads of Life by Harkalé Linai.jpg|Der Schnelle Ben und Kalam Mekhar von Harkalé Linai Quick Ben by Dejan Delic.jpg|Der Schnelle Ben von Dejan Delic |-|Nicht spoilerfreie Bilder= Anmerkungen und Quellenangaben Das Bild in der Infobox ist eine Interpretation des Schnellen Bens von Artsed. en:Ben Adaephon Delat Kategorie:Brückenverbrenner Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Reich der Sieben Städte Einheimischer Kategorie:Hohemagier Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Magier des Pfads des Vermummten Kategorie:Meanas Magier Kategorie:D'riss Magier Kategorie:Imperiales Gewirr Kategorie:Aral Gamelon Magier Kategorie:Rashan Magier Kategorie:Thyr Magier Kategorie:Ruse Magier Kategorie:Serc Magier Kategorie:Telas Magier Kategorie:Tennes Magier Kategorie:Menschen